Caught With Your Hand In The Cookie Jar
by chubbybunny69
Summary: The gang goes to a club, who knew a party could lead to this?


Over the two years that Marinette has had the Ladybug miraculous, it has completely bled into her normal life, making her stronger, faster, and more confident. The same had happened to Chat Noir; at first, he didn't understand his cat-like tendencies shining through as Adrien, but after two years of adjusting, the two were more in sync than ever. Even though Marinette didn't know that he was Chat Noir, she could finally talk to Adrien without foaming at the mouth. When Marinette realized that Adrien was going to the club Nino was performing at she jumped at the thought of seeing him. So now she sat in her living room clad in a short, red, lace dress, with a touch of makeup, waiting for Alya to finish getting ready. Adrien would be driving them there, as Nino was already setting up his DJ booth. She heard a knock at the door and quickly went to answer it-and almost fainted at what she saw; Adrien Agreste wearing black leather pants and a fitted black top.

"N-Nice you look. I mean Y-You look nice."  
'So much for not stuttering.' she thought bitterly.

"Thanks, Marinette, you look great too." the blonde responded whilst rubbing his neck sheepishly, bright red blush adorning his face. Both of them jumped slightly when they heard the voice of Alya.

"Alright, lovebirds lets go!" Marinette just grinned at the girl before following Adrien out the door. They got into his expensive car, Marinette in the passenger seat and Alya in the back. The ride was uneventful, but when they arrived it was easy to tell the party had only just started. They quickly walked to the entrance, gave names and were permitted entrance. Only then did the trio realize just how packed the place was. People walking around spilling drinks, others just sitting at the bar. Marinette immediately felt out of place, but she couldn't let that show in front of Alya and Adrien. So she walked with confidence, which in hindsight probably wasn't the best idea. She squeaked loudly when an arm found its way around her waist. When she realized that the person in question wasn't Adrien she was quick to step away, but the man persisted, only pulling her closer. Upon closer inspection of the man, she saw that he was older, probably in his late twenties. He had long, dark brown hair and bright green eyes. If she wasn't madly in love with Adrien and currently having the worst first impression ever, she might've actually thought he was kinda cute. What was unexpected was when she felt another arm sling lazily around her shoulder, and she almost died when she realized it was Adrien.

"She's taken," he growled lowly. The other man gave a 'tsk' before slowly backing off. Marinette looked down at Adrien's arm that was closely pulling them together. He was fast, grinning sheepishly and removing his arm, he scratched the back of his neck in a show of what she knew to be out of embarrassment.

"Sorry, you just didn't look too willing," he said with a high voice. The boy didn't quite understand his feelings, all he knew was that he got extremely angry when that creepy guy touched his princess.  
'Wait, my princess?" he thought bewildered. 'Okay, so maybe I like her. There is nothing wrong with that.' he was pulled from his thoughts at her voice responding to him.

"That's because I wasn't," she said dryly. But then a huge smile lit her face as she turned to him

" Thanks so much, Adrien!" she practically beamed at him, and he couldn't help cracking one of his signature model smiles. God, she could've sworn she felt her heart just melting at the sight.

Abruptly they heard screaming coming from deeper inside the club, and Marinette was quick to grab his arm and run the other direction.  
'Of course, an Akuma would ruin this.' she thought while pulling him along. When they finally reached the entrance, the girl was quick to make up an excuse to get away from him, but Adrien's inner Chat Noir told him not to leave the Marinette like this. Before he had a chance to grab her arm and run with her, they were trapped. Dark. That's what they registered first.

"You two look like the perfect couple, why don't you get a little closer?" the Akuma stated before she shrunk the space in between them.  
'This isn't how I wanted Adrien to find out im Ladybug' the girl thought, chewing on her lip, engrossed in her inner turmoil.

"Don't worry, Ladybug will come to save us at any moment!" the boy stated, sure that the superhero in question would come.

"I think this is a job for Chat Noir; after all, Ladybug cant use cataclysm." Marinette countered, knowing there was no way around this. She could either wait for Chat Noir, who might not come, or reveal her identity to Adrien. After much thought, she was quick to decide on the latter, she didn't want her kitty captured because she wasn't there to help him.

"Look, Adrien, I have to do this, but you cannot tell anyone. Ever," she stated solemnly. The boy was confused at best, but it didn't register that his whole world was about to shatter.

"Promise me," she asked expectantly. Of course, he would blindly promise, having no idea how earth-shattering this was going to be.

"I promise." he saw a lone tear slip down her face before she uttered a strange phrase, but he knew what this meant now.

"Tikki! Spots on!" she cried out, and the brightest light he had ever seen outside of his own transformation. Then, the love of his life in both forms was standing in front of him.

"I need to call Chat to come to get us out of here. I'm sorry Adrien." she was quick to get out her compact and make the call. Unbeknownst to her, her partner was closer than she thought. When Chat didn't answer, her fears were amplified tenfold, but when Adrien told her he needed her to keep a secret as well, she knew they were for nothing. She agreed reluctantly and then heard him utter a confusing phrase.

"Plagg! Claws out!" and as her love was consumed by a bright light, a whole new set of fears surfaced.

"Y-Your Chat!" she cried, almost fainting at the sight of her partner standing in front of her.

"A-Adrien is C-Chat Noir!" she was almost in tears at this point, so he did the only thing he knew how to do. He hugged her. A tight embrace and he felt her tears upon his chest.

"I hope you aren't disappointed, My Lady," he said, self-esteem slowly winding down and he was actually scared of what she would say.

"Disappointed? Never. I've been in love with you since you handed me your umbrella in the rain." she said honestly, and he would have never been more in love with her than in that moment.

"I love you Ladybug.," he said, more confident now after her revelation.

" we can talk later, right now we need to get out of here, kitty." she reached up and pecked him on the cheek. He felt a little faint as he summoned his cataclysm and broke the walls confining them in. the girl was quick to swing into action, quickly purifying the Akuma. When they met back up on a random building, she knew it was time to talk. Chat had always been faster than her, she thought sluggishly, as he pinned her up against the brick chimney behind them.

"You look paw-sitively delicious tonight, My Lady," he said with a sly grin, now that he knew she loved him back, there was no use holding back his feelings. That was his last thought before he was engulfed with her.

-smut warning-

When he opened his eyes, she finally let their mouths separate. She was pushing up against him, feeling him through their suits.

"Why don't we go somewhere more comfortable, kitty?" she suggested, and with a wink, she was vaulting off the building. He, of course, followed with renewed vigor. When they made it to the dupain-cheng bakery, he could feel himself straining underneath his suit. She softly opened the hatch that led to her bedroom, and Chat was quick to go in and de-transform. Swiftly and in a heartbeat she was on him again, kissing him senseless. He let his tongue roam this time, and by the time she latched onto his shirt, he was fully hard. He decided he wanted her to feel amazing tonight and started to let his hands slide down her lithe body. When he reached her breasts, she was panting, demanding more of him, and oh how he wished to oblige her. She found herself turning him around and without warning pushed him back onto her bed. Quickly getting on top of him, grinding down onto his hips to elicit beautiful noises from the boy.

"Jesus Marinette, are you trying to kill me?" he asked, eyes wide as he looked at her from under long blonde lashes. She opted to not say anything in return and instead leaned up into him and latched onto his lips for the thousandth time that night. It was a chaste kiss, not lasting long, but it got the message across. When she reached down to take off his shirt, she was surprised. Sure she knew Adrien needed to look nice for modeling, and that he also was fit from being chat, but this far exceeded her expectations. As she ran her hand down the smooth expanse of his chest, she heard everything. Every little intake of breath he took, and he moaned quietly when she grabbed his length. Adrien was tired of her teasing, so he flipped her over so that he was on top, supporting his weight on his elbows that were on either side of her. He heard her gasp as he shed her of her shirt and pants. But when he kissed down her abdomen, that's when he got the response he was looking for. This girl was downright sinful, and he loved it. Removing her panties carefully, and tracing his fingers up and down her thighs, he knew he needed to taste her. So he did, and with a long lick to her lower lips, he had her coming undone. She was squirming and crying out, and he loved every second of it. Quickly swirling his tongue around her pearl, and inserting two fingers into her was all it took before she came, her thighs quivering around his head. He looked up at her with lust blown green eyes, licking her essence off his fingers with the sexiest look she had ever seen.

"Adrien," she asked

"Yes?" he responded diligently, looking for any sign of her wanting to quit.

"Will you just fuck me already?" she said, and his thoughts of stopping went out the window.

"Whatever my princess wishes," he said, pulling out a condom from his back pocket, and kicking his pants away to lay forgotten on the floor. Now clad in only his boxers, she pulled them down his strong muscular legs without a thought. He rolled the condom onto his length before sliding two fingers against her wetness, making sure she was ready. When his fingers slipped in with ease, he knew she was, and as she laid in front of him completely disheveled, he had never thought her more beautiful. He rubbed himself along her slowly before letting it slide into her, she hissed at the feeling of him stretching her out, he reassured her by whispering his love into her ear. Only when he felt her grind into him did he move, and by god did he move. Eventually, his regular thrusting speed wasn't enough and Marinette called out to him to 'please go faster.', and who the hell was he to deny his Lady. so faster he went, till all that could be heard was the slapping of their bodies and soft moans and groans. Knowing that he was nearing his end, Adrien lifter her legs to his shoulders and quickly slipped his hand in between the two, pressing at her slit. Her long moans were more than satisfying him but determined to make her cum first he started rolling her clit in between his fingers, and that was all it took.

"A-Adrien, im gonna-" she was cut off by her own cries of sheer pleasure as her release washed over her body, and when he felt her walls clenching down on his length, he knew he was a goner. She milked him until he was forced to pull out, more sensitive than ever. He laid with her for a few seconds before getting up, tying off the condom and disposing of it in her trash can. When he went back to join her in bed, he heard faint breathing. Knowing she had fallen asleep, he laid as close as he could get to the blue-haired girl, slinging his arm around her pale waist before pulling the blankets around them. Adrien for once in his life fell asleep with a smile.


End file.
